Five Night's at Freddy's: Madness
by Frostic Queen
Summary: It's the 1980s and Eric Brookland just started working night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Will his life change for better or for worse as events unfold? (Sorry if summary is sucky)


Sorry about the wait but here is FNAF 2: Madness. Just like the second game, this is a prequel sequel. Not much to say other than happy reading.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Madness

It was Eric's first night working night shift at Fazbear's Pizzeria. He didn't know much about the place but at the end of the day, he couldn't afford to be picky. It was the 1980s and times were tough. Eric ran a hand through his long light blue hair, his dark orange eyes gazing fearfully down the dark hallway. Apparently the last security guard had quit due to paranoia and claims the animatronics were entering his office. The office had no doors so something could walk in if it wanted. A Freddy head had been provided for Eric to use just in case one of the animatronics waltzed in. But that had a catch. He couldn't check the cameras while wearing it. Someone had left a message on the phone, welcoming Eric to his new job at the Pizzeria, briefing him on his duties. On the desk Eric found a flashlight. He'd been told to use that if any of the animatronics entered the hall, including the old ones that shouldn't even be moving having been scrapped.

Eric had been on duty for about 10 minutes when Toy Bonnie got off the stage. A member of staff had left a sheet with Eric so he could identify all the animatronics and where they were situated. Only 3 animatronics had "Toy" in their name, Bonnie, Chica and Freddy. In the party room stood Balloon Boy, an amalgamation of parts named Mangle was in a heap on the floor of the Kid's Cove and one animatronic Eric hoped he'd never have to meet lived in the Prize Corner...the Puppet. The thing looked evil. A thumping sound told Eric that somebody was in the vents. Checking every camera, he found Toy Bonnie in the right side vent. And it led right to the office. The cameras all had lights that Eric could flash so he spammed the vent light to try and dissuade Bonnie from moving forwards. When that failed, Eric put on the Freddy head. His heart thumped fearfully as Toy Bonnie appeared in front of him, trying to discern whether he was human or animatronic. The Freddy head trick definitely worked on Toy Bonnie as the animatronic went away. With the bunny gone, Eric removed the head piece, sweating bullets. Not much else happened after that. Eric had to keep his eyes on Toy Bonnie. He had to wonder why two vents led straight into the office. Was somebody trying to kill the night watch?

To gain a better understanding of the animatronics, Eric visited the Pizzeria during daylight hours, immediately greeted by Toy Bonnie to his horror. **"Hello and welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Do you have a child with you?"** "Um...I'm actually a member of staff and I just wanted a better understanding of you guys as characters." **"You are...the night watch guard?"** Before Toy bonnie could do anything else, a supervisor wearing purple clothes arrived. "Ah, Eric. To what do I owe this pleasure?" "Well sir I just wanted a better understanding of the characters so I know what to expect when night falls." "That's quite all right, Eric. I'm guessing you met Toy Bonnie during your shift last night?" Eric only nodded, eagerly moving away from the rabbit. He wasn't sure how kids could stand looking at the thing. Its eyes were pretty scary. The only nice looking animatronic was Toy Freddy. Turning a corner, Eric almost walked into Toy Chica, leaping back with a yelp of fright. If Toy Bonnie was scary, then Toy Chica was horrifying with her beady black eyes. She had a flat face compared to Freddy and Bonnie despite quite clearly being a chick. In Kid's Cove Eric saw kids taking Mangle apart and putting her back together in different ways. Eric almost felt sorry for her being put into such horrible shapes. After an hour Eric left the Pizzeria feeling quite uncomfortable.

That night, Toy Chica came to bug him. He'd been told to keep a music box wound up otherwise the Puppet would come out and the Freddy head trick wouldn't work on it. Foxy also wouldn't be fooled if he stopped by...or Mangle. Eric's hopes of Balloon Boy staying put were in vain. By 6am, Eric had next to no sanity left. He went home fearing for his life after the encounters with Toy Chica. Eric was so scared he didn't get much sleep. While in the shower his paranoia kicked in to the sounds of road works outside in the street. Turning around to get the back of his hair properly wet, Eric saw Toy Chica standing there. He flinched backwards, hitting the wall hard with closed eyes. Opening his dark orange orbs, he saw no sign of toy Chica. 'Just a hallucination. Should've known that would start to happen. Maybe a walk will help soothe my nerves.' Finishing in the shower, Eric grabbed a quick bite to eat and nicked a banana from his fruit bowl. The air outside was cool and crisp, enticing Goosebumps onto the surface of Eric's lightly tanned skin. People bustled about their daily business, paying no mind to the world around them.

Walking by an alley, Eric's ears picked up the sound of somebody crying. Despite knowing it was likely a trick by some thugs he ventured between the two buildings sandwiching the path without fear. He was a black belt in karate after all. After some minutes of searching, Eric found a young woman crying. She was no older than eighteen with long matted blue/green hair and tearful bright blue eyes. She was thin as a twig and downright filthy. Eric himself was barely older than twenty. The girl caught on that Eric was standing close by but she had nowhere to run. "It's okay." He soothed, reaching out a hand. "I won't hurt you. What's your name, sweetheart?" "W-Who are you? What do you want with me?" How long had this girl been on the streets? Eric wasn't sure but he was determined to help the poor lass. She was clearly petrified of human contact. In an attempt to win the girl's trust, Eric offered her the banana he'd brought with him. "Don't worry, it's fresh. I don't intend to hurt you." The girl kept her blue eyes on Eric as she took the fruit from him. He stepped back a bit to give the girl some space, harmlessly watching as she ate the food given to her. With some food in her stomach the young woman was less fearful of Eric.

She wasn't particularly fine with him being close, holding up a coat that had been tied around his waist. Her hart thumped wildly, fearing what Eric intended to do. Her fear was misplaced as Eric set the coat over bony shoulders. "There now. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Eric. Eric Brookland. What's your name?" "M-Mirei. Mirei Tanzin." "Mirei. That's a very pretty name. How long have you been out here on your own?" Mirei clammed up and Eric knew he'd hit a sore subject. Being careful not to make any sudden movements, he pulled Mirei into his arms. She didn't fight, openly crying into Eric's shoulder. "It's okay if you're not ready to tell me. Come on. I'm not gonna leave you out here on your own, Mirei. My place isn't far. Can you stand?" Mirei tried to stand up but her skinny legs couldn't hold her weight up, crashing into Eric's arms. Pity welled up in Eric's gut, hauling Mirei onto his back.

People gave Eric funny looks as he carried the homeless girl to his one bedroom flat. Once inside he locked the door. Having carried Mirei for half a block on a practically empty stomach Eric was exhausted already. Keeping his balance on the stairs was difficult with Mirei clinging tightly to him. Reaching the top, Eric bent over a little to get his breath back. "Okay we're up. Now, first things first, you should go clean yourself up. I'll see what clothes I have that might fit you. Just for now until I can get yours clean or get you some more." "O-Okay." "I only have one bedroom being single and all so you can take the bed." "B-But..." "No buts. It wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me to make you sleep on the couch." Eric dropped Mirei off outside the bathroom to go find some small enough clothes. He returned somewhat triumphant, a towel over his arm. "Here we go. These should fit. The trousers have drawstrings so you don't have to worry about them falling down. I'll be just down the hall if you need anything, Mirei. Pop your clothes in the basket and I'll grab 'em once you're done." Mirei muttered a small thank you, stepping into the bathroom. Everything inside confused her.

By early evening Mirei looked like a new woman. Eric found himself swooning over the homeless lass once she was nice and clean. Her mocha brown skin twinkled as the light kissed it. Being able to see the bones in Mirei's body was a bitter reminder of where she'd come from. She wasn't blind to the small portion of food Eric gave himself in comparison to hers but he was able to sway her that she needed more than he did. After supper, Eric tucked Mirei into bed. She drifted to sleep quite quickly, feeling safe with Eric nearby.

Before leaving for work, Eric set up a blanket and pillow on the couch ready for when he got back. So not to worry Mirei he hadn't told her that his job was night based. Eric felt bad leaving the girl on her own but he couldn't not work. Arriving at the Pizzeria, a shiver of fear raced down Eric's spine. Who would torture him tonight? The answer became clear not an hour into Eric's shift. Toy Chica was quite fond of visiting the office but something more frightening than her appeared in the cameras...a rather old Chica animatronic that looked very mistreated. Seeing it reminded Eric of Mirei. Had the girl been kicked onto the streets by uncaring parents? For now, Eric had to focus on his job. Flashing the torch in old Chica's face appeared to be effective. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy both moved off stage, intent on stopping by the office at least once. Eric hated wearing the Freddy head. It was hard to breathe wearing it and downright uncomfortable. At 6am, Eric couldn't be happier to be going home.

A few days passed and word of a murder came around. Eric had visited the Pizzeria during the day a couple of times, partially to see if he could find any friends for Mirei. No doubt she was lonely whenever he went out. The Pizzeria was teeming with police, making Eric nervous. Even he, the security guard for night watch, was a suspect. Five nights after the murder, Eric noticed a difference with Toy Chica. She seemed...off. Normally she'd hassle Eric nonstop throughout the night both in the office and on camera but now she wasn't doing much of anything. There was one very clear difference. Toy Chica's eyes were red not black. Was it an upgrade? Had somebody tampered with Chica? For now, Eric could only hope it was the former. The night was so far peaceful much to Eric's relief. He'd grown tired of the animatronics and their douchery. Looking down the hall he saw something reflecting the light. Fearfully grabbing the torch and turning it on, Eric looked down the hall. There, in as much of a mess as old Chica, stood Foxy all dishevelled and broken. Eric remembered the advice give to him, frantically turning the torch on and off to try and scramble Foxy's computerised brain. Thankfully it worked but Eric had a second problem...Mangle. The lady fox was out of Kid's Cove. Eric had been warned not to make eye contact with Mangle, lest she swoop down and bite him.

Close to 6am, Mangle finally entered the hall, hanging from the ceiling. Just like with Foxy, Eric spammed the torch and thankfully Mangle went away. She was pretty terrifying with her gaping mouth and haphazardly assembled body. It was like looking at something from a freak show. Eric was relieved of his duties at 6o'clock sharp, making the long walk home. Stepping through his front door, Eric caught sight of something at the top of the stairs. He stood stiff for a moment until whatever or whoever it was started to climb down the stairs. Reaching for the door handle, Eric found it to be jammed. 'Great. Of all the times my door had to jam it picks now.' Eric could hear his own heart pounding like a runaway train as eyes got closer. Eyes similar to Toy Bonnie. He calmed down when it turned out to just be Mirei. She looked tired and worried "Eric? What are doing up so early?" "Mirei, I never told you that I work nights. I didn't want to scare you. Why are you out of bed?" "I...I had a bad dream." The words were quiet but Eric's hearing managed to pick them up. No doubt Mirei feared he would think her childish for admitting to experiencing a nightmare.

Mire flinched at feeling arms around her, a strong chin resting atop her head. "It's okay." Eric whispered. "We all have bad dreams from time to time. Come on, I'll get you a drink." "But you just got home..." Eric was touched by Mirei's concern, gingerly kissing her on the cheek and she went beet red. He moved around the kitchen with practised ease, Mirei watching him from the table. Setting two cups of hot coco on the table, Eric sat beside Mirei, his body weary. They said nothing for what seemed like an eternity until Eric tenderly took one of Mirei's hands. "You wanna talk about that dream? I find it helps sometimes." Of course Mirei clammed up so Eric figured it had something to do with her past. To his surprise she eventually opened up, but not about the dream. "I was abandoned. While I was at school one day my parents moved house quite suddenly. Nobody came back to the house to find me. All my belongings were still there." "Mirei I...I'm so sorry. I had no idea..." "That's why I was so afraid of you, Eric. Eleven years I'd been on the streets. The only men to come near me just wanted to satisfy their own desires, caring not for my wellbeing."

It sickened Eric to hear that people had taken advantage of Mirei, his heart breaking as she broke down into tears. Why had her parents abandoned her like that? Couldn't they have given her to an orphanage if caring for her was costing so much? Or did they simply not want a daughter anymore? Eric couldn't say. But one thing he was sure of. He'd never let this sweet, young woman go to the hands of the wrong person. Yet he knew that without a job, Mirei could not stay with him forever. His salary was barely enough to feed two people. He just didn't have the heart to tell the frail girl she'd either have to find a job or leave. She had nowhere to go and without his support Mirei would be back on the streets. Since she wasn't feeling tired anymore, Mirei insisted that Eric sleep in his bed. While he rested, she took to quietly cleaning the flat.

Eric woke up some odd hours later to find a steaming cup of coffee on the bedside table. 'Mirei. Why are you making this so damn hard for me? That's it. Today, she's coming with me to find a job. But I'll have to come up with a believable excuse.' The sound of somebody knocking on the front door dragged Eric out of bed. No doubt Mirei had taken to hiding herself somewhere. With the cup of coffee in hand, Eric journeyed down the stairs and opened the door.

Outside his eyes found a woman with light green hair and brown eyes. She was quite attractive and around eighteen years old. "Hey bro. You look like crap." "Fee? I told you to call before showing up at my door. Never mind. Come on in and have a seat." The girl named Fee stepped passed Eric to go sit in the living room, leaving him to close the door. Without a word he went to make her a drink. Taking the cup of tea from Eric, Fee thanked him with a smile. "So big brother, what are you doing with yourself these days?" "I'm working as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Cheery during the day, scary at night." "How so?" "The animatronics move around and they delight in scaring the pants off of me. I'm glad you've come, Fee. I don't know who else I can trust to tell." Fee's eyes narrowed. She'd heard about the murder of the child, thinking Eric was about to confess to killing the kid. "Don't look at me like that, sis. I didn't kill anybody. It's best I show you." Fee was even more confused as Eric left the room. Her first thought upon seeing Mirei was that her big brother was engaged but she soon noticed how thin the girl was.

Why was this undernourished teen under Eric's roof? Fee ran several scenarios through her mind, excluding ones that pertained to Mirei begging for help. She was too skittish looking for that. "Fee, this is Mirei. Mirei, this is my little sister, Fee." Mirei gave a shy little wave, hiding behind Eric's toned arm. "Eric, who is she and what is she doing here?" "Before you jump to any perverted conclusions, I found Mirei down a cold alley. I couldn't just leave her out there, Fee." "Eric. How much money do you earn a week?" "As much as the minimum wage will allow." "So how do you plan to support yourself and a young woman fresh off the streets?" Eric had feared his sister would take poorly but then she softened. Mirei wasn't sure how to take Fee's behaviour. At first she'd appeared hostile about Eric sheltering an unemployed, homeless sociopath. Now her true colours were shining. "It's settled. Mirei, you're coming with me. I'll get you a job if it's the last thing I do." "B-But..." "No buts. Eric can't support both of you with the little money he earns. Surely you understand that. I'm not doing this to be mean, Mirei. I really do want to help you out."

A week later things were looking up for Mirei but the air of the Pizzeria was starting to sour. Two more children had been killed. During his shift on Tuesday Eric noticed changes with Mangle and Toy Bonnie. Their behaviour was becoming erratic and unreadable. All the animatronics became more active and aggressive. Each encounter whittled down Eric's sanity. By 6am, after numerous close calls with Mangle and Foxy, Eric was almost completely insane. He had to be driven home by the supervisor it was that bad.

The flat was quiet, a little too quiet. The last few days Mirei had been staying with Fee to give him a break. Eric spent his day sitting on the bed with a pillow clutched to his chest, eyes glued fearfully on the door. A couple of hours before he was due to go back to the insane job, Eric called up to say he simply couldn't go back for the night. He needed to rest and regain whatever sanity he could get and the manager understood. Eric was given a couple of days off to recover. Over those days he was paid a little extra to cover whatever medication Eric would possibly get for his unstable mental state. At the end of the weekend, Mirei returned from her time with Fee, bringing news that she finally got a job...at the cafe across from the Pizzeria. Fee had done an amazing job working on Mirei's confidence.

Eric went back to working the night shift with much reluctance. To make matters worse, a fourth murder had taken place. Just like most other nights, something was different. Some of the animatronics gave off a foul odour. Had it been there during the day? What was going on at the Pizzeria? Out of all the animatronics, Toy Chica smelled the worst. She also tormented him more than usual. Mangle was increasingly active with each passing hour. The manager came around about 4am to excuse Eric early. He was told about the smell coming from the animatronics and odd behaviour. To take his mind off of work, Eric took a different route home. He went around the block before doubling back to walk behind the Pizzeria. To Eric's horror, he caught somebody strangling a child. He wasn't noticed by the adult so Eric hurried to find somewhere quiet to call the police. All the while he feared the killer would find him and chase him. With the crime reported all Eric could do was wait for the police to arrive.

No more than two police cars pulled up at the roadside. Eric had hid himself so the killer never found him. To the police, he was being too cautious, so cautious it was suspicious. Eric led the officers to where he'd seen the child being killed but nothing was there. No killer, no body. However there was evidence. Footprints and some fabric. Neither Eric's shoes nor clothes matched so he went home with a heavy heart. The police would no doubt be in touch. Returning home, Eric collapsed on the sofa where he broke down. Mirei was woken by the muffled wailing, finding her saviour weeping into a pillow. "Eric? Eric what's wrong?" "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't save them." "Eric talk to me! Who couldn't you save?" Eric looked up at Mirei, his eyes already bloodshot. "The monster struck again. And I couldn't man up and stop him. I called the police but by the time they showed up he was gone." "You did what you could, Eric. You're only human. We all are. Should I call Fee?" Eric shook his head, sinking into Mirei's arms. She'd gained a lot of weight over the weeks and now her true figure showed. Mirei had a pair of the biggest breasts Eric had ever seen, even bigger than Fee's. Mirei's cheeks went dark pink when Eric snuggled closer to her.

Since Eric needed to rest, Mirei tucked him into bed but he didn't want to be alone. She couldn't really blame him to be fair. They laid together for a while just cuddling until Eric took the risk of kissing Mirei softly on the lips. He was relieved when she didn't pull away, instead deepening the affection. Her hands wandered over Eric's athletic body and that served to excite him. He returned the stroking, trying hard not to be too hasty. Eric had waited so long to put his hands all over the young lass. Did she harbour feelings for him? Eric was certain she did. Otherwise why would Mirei allow him so close?

Two nights later Eric was back at work, unaware that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza had been shut down. Apparently the manager was able to monitor the cameras at the Pizzeria from home, hastily calling the security office where Eric was sat. Eric was scared out of his skin when the phone actually rang. _"Hello? Hello? W-What are you doing here? Didn't you get the memo? The place has been closed down for further investigation. Just...just try and hold out until the morning. I'll come get you so hang tight until then."_ 'Closed down? Why wasn't I told? Well guess I've got no choice but to stay the night. This means I'll have to find a new job.'

Eric was far more frightened tonight. Had the killer finally been caught? The manager hadn't stated what time he was coming to collect Eric so it was just a matter of waiting. It was pretty close to 6am and Eric could feel eyes on him. Despite knowing how stupid it was to do so, Eric looked up. Mangle was directly above him. Worse still, Eric made direct eye contact with her. The sound of a door opening drew Eric's attention away, his eyes shifting ever so slightly out of contact range. Mangle lunged down, her jaws spread wide. Eric could do nothing, he was cornered. The manager had entered the building, hearing a cry of fear no sooner than closing the door. Hurrying in the direction of the sound, the manager could only hope Eric hadn't come to harm. To his horror, Eric was on the floor, part of his skull and brain missing. An ambulance was called right away, rushing Eric to hospital.

The hours spent waiting for both the doctors to update him on Eric's condition and for the police to find the guard's attacker were painful for the manager. Fee was on her way to the hospital being the only family Eric had that they could contact. She arrived in time with Mirei to be told what the problem was. Eric had lost the frontal lobe portion of his brain and was miraculously still alive. They were told that Eric could live without the frontal lobe but he would be but a shell of his former self. It'd be kinder to put him out of his misery. The girls were taken to see Eric, finding him lying in a bed unconscious. News of Eric's attacker came to light. Mangle had been found with the missing portion of Eric's brain in her jaws. The brain was a delicate thing and although the missing part had been found, there was no chance of it being returned to the rest to be whole. Nonetheless, it was worth a try. As for the missing part of skull, a metal plate would serve as a replacement.

About a week later the killer was found. Nobody had suspected the supervisor to have such a cruel streak in him. Mirei went to see Eric, hoping he was recovering well. It was touch and go with the repairing of his brain but little progress had been made. Mirei's heart sank seeing Eric sitting in a wheelchair, eyes no longer bright. He was clearly still traumatised by Mangle attacking him. "Eric. They finally got him. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. The killer has been caught, honey." There was a broken look in Eric's dark orange eyes. He understood what Mirei was saying to him, but showed little in the way of acceptance. Would he ever be normal again? Mirei already missed the sweet, selfless man who had saved her from life on the streets. About a month after the attack Eric was discharged from hospital, one brain part short. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was completely closed down. If Eric did recover and manage to return to a normal lifestyle, where would he work? For now, Mirei wanted to focus on helping her saviour like he helped her.

* * *

And there you have it. I do apologise if I seemed to focus more on the daylight side. This was written in a single day. FNAF 3 will be coming soon and we'll see some returning characters!


End file.
